<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>polskie liceum au by brucemiahs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986191">polskie liceum au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucemiahs/pseuds/brucemiahs'>brucemiahs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Crack Treated Seriously, Drug Use, Gen, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren gay panicking, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Slurs Are Used, Strangers to Lovers, Unreliable Narrator, alternatywna rzeczywistość wyborów prezydenckich 2020, hux głosuje na Krzysztofa bosaka, kylo ren głosuje na Krzysztofa bosaka, kylo ren jest neonazistą, no beta we die like men, plot twist jest taki że to polskie liceum, the author does not sympathize with fascists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucemiahs/pseuds/brucemiahs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren żył tak, jak mu się podobało; nic nie było wstanie go powstrzymać. Wybrał własną drogę i konsekwencje z nią związane, choć te nie zawsze witał z otwartymi ramionami. Był wieloma rzeczami, o których nie miał pojęcia i o których wolałby nie słyszeć, podejmował kroki, których żałował i nie mógł dość do tego, czego tak naprawdę chce.</p><p>Armitage Hux nauczył się żyć tak, jak było to od niego oczekiwane. Jego ojciec wybrał drogę dla niego, ale jego determinacja uczyniła te drogę jego własną. Znał siebie lepiej niż jakąkolwiek inną dziedzinę, w której się specjalizował i nienawidził tego, co znał tak dobrze, chcąc zburzyć to wszystko i zbudować od nowa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Albo:</p><p>Dwóch konfederatów poszło na wybory, co doprowadziło ich do zaskakującego miejsca w ich życiach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, eventual armitage hux/kylo ren - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. kylo ren idzie na wybory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To miał być tylko żart, a jesteśmy tutaj.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warmings: w tym rozdziale znajduje się nawoływanie do przemocy i zastraszania; nadużywane jest słowo "pizda" i inne jego formy; slutshaming w akapicie zaczynającym się "- A jak sądzisz?..."; wspominany jest alkohol i picie na terenie szkoły.</p><p>Oprócz tego główny bohater jest faszystą, ale to już wiecie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Życie Kylo Rena można było podzielić na parę prostych rozdziałów.</p><p> </p><p>(Chociaż nie tak prostych, aby nazwać jego życie prostym.)</p><p> </p><p>Pierwszym rozdziałem było jego dzieciństwo, kiedy nie wiedział za wiele i ta niewiedza zapewniała mu błogość; często wspominał ten okres i marzył o powrocie do niego. Wtedy był tylko on, jego rodzice i wujek Luke; dni mijały mu na zabawach klockami, oglądaniu bajek i wyruszeniu na przygody na pole za jego rodzinnym domem.</p><p> </p><p>Mieli wtedy psa, a wabił się Ace i był on najlepszym przyjacielem małego Kylo, choć wtedy nosił jeszcze inne imię. W okolicy nie mieszkało ani jedno dziecko w jego wieku, tylko kilka starszych od niego nastolatków, z którymi lubił spędzać czas, kiedy tylko jego rodzice mu na to pozwolili. Patrzył wtedy na nich jak jakiegoś rodzaju zapowiedź swojej własnej przyszłości, patrzył na nich i widział siebie: wysokiego, uśmietniętego, nieco zawadiackiego, ale zdolnego ucznia i przykładnego syna. Często chodzili razem na pole; sześcioletni Kylo i tamci, trzynastolatkowie niezbyt zadowoleni, że muszą go niańczyć, ale nie narzekający, mili w stosunku do niego. Najstarsza, Mirka, uwielbiała go rozbawiać i się z nim bawić; miała dwuletniego brata i nie mogła się doczekać, aż będzie mógł z nimi wychodzić, tak jak Kylo.</p><p> </p><p>Warto wspomnieć, że w dzieciństwie Kylo mieszkał na Podhalu, w województwie Małopolskim, gdzie góry były strome, lasy gęste, a pola nieskończone. Kiedy wracał myślami do tamtych dni niemal czuł zapach lasu i mech pod stopami, niemal słyszał melodyjny śpiew ptaków, który budził go każdego ranka oraz głos sowy, który towarzyszył mu kiedy kładł się wieczorem spać, zaraz po dobranocce. Dom jego rodziców był sporych rozmiarów, a cała ich posiadłość miała parę hektarów. Ojciec Kylo, Han, był rolnikiem i mechanikiem, jego warsztat znajdował się zaraz przy domu. Kylo bardzo lubił pomagać ojcu, jednak ten nigdy nie pozwalał mu wchodzić do swojego warsztatu, przerażony wizją, że syn mógłby sobie zrobić krzywdę. Jednak pozwalał mu pomagać przy wyprowadzaniu krów oraz pozwalał jeździć z nim traktorem.</p><p> </p><p>Tak wyglądało dzieciństwo Kylo: łażenie po polu, wyprowadzanie krów, karmienie kur, budowanie pałaców z klocków, bawienie się z Ace’m.</p><p>Jednak ten okres zakończył się, jak wszystkie inne, niespodziewanie i z akcentem nieszczęścia. Mama Kylo, Leia, dostała nową pracę i rodzina musiała się wyprowadzić. Kylo pamiętał to jako nieskończoną ilość smutku; miał zostawić swoje pole, swoje kury i krowy, warsztat ojca, woń lasu i śpiew ptaków. Kylo płakał w nieskończoność i jego rodzice nie byli w stanie go pocieszyć. Jedynym pozytywem miało być to, że wyprowadzają się do Krakowa, gdzie mieszka wujek Luke, a to oznacza, że będą się częściej widywać.</p><p> </p><p>Patrząc wstecz, patrząc na to jaki był nieszczęśliwy z powodu wyprowadzki, Kylo myślał, że już wtedy wiedział, jak to wszystko się potoczy.</p><p> </p><p>W głębi duszy już wtedy wiedział, że to koniec dzieciństwa, a zatem koniec również szczęścia. Bo Kylo zawsze był inny, niż wszyscy i ta inność była niemal jak znamię, wszechobecne i widoczne, wiecznie uprzykrzają mu życie w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Sześcioletni Kylo jeszcze nie rozumiał, ale już wiedział, że jest inny i ta inność będzie jego drogą do zagłady.</p><p> </p><p>Nie miał żadnej nadziei na katharsis.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Osiemnastoletni Kylo wiedział wiele, jeszcze więcej nie wiedział, ale był pewien paru rzeczy, w tym faktu, że zawieszenie w prawach ucznia nie było mu po drodze.</p><p> </p><p>- Echo, nie możemy tego zrobić.- niemal wysyczał te słowa, podczas gdy jego przyjaciółka tylko wywróciła oczami. - To nie jest warte naszego zachodu, proszę cię, choć raz w życiu mnie posłuchaj! - to nie było na jego nerwy, był bliski wykrzyczenia dziewczynie w twarz, co sądzi o jej zachowaniu.</p><p> </p><p>- Widzę, że nadal jesteś pizdą, Kylo.- uśmiech na jej twarzy nie mógł być, ale zdecydowanie był, jadowity. - To nic takiego, tylko ich trochę nastraszysz, wiesz doskonale, że nie przestraszą się mnie tak bardzo jak ciebie. Jesteś trochę większy.- jej głos aż ociekał ironią, a Kylo bardzo chciał ją uciszyć.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo nie był pewien czy to szczęście, czy pech, że Echo w ogóle do niego przyszła. Zwykle kiedy coś ją rozwścieczyło, natychmiast robiła to, co robiła najlepiej: rozprawiała się z obiektem swojego gniewu. Tym razem nie chciała nikogo pobić, ani wydrapać oczu: zdała już sobie sprawę, że z dziewczynami może iść jej łatwo, ale kiedy chodziło o chłopaków nie miała już takiej siły, aby się z nimi zmierzyć i wygrać. Dlatego zaczęła wciągać w swoje awantury Kylo i Kiefera.</p><p> </p><p>Kiefera tego dnia nie było, jeden z wielu opuszczonych przez niego dni szkolnych, ze względu na epizod depresji czy raczej przez zwykła zachciankę? Tego Kylo nie wiedział, jednak zamierzał się dowiedzieć. Trudno było mu zostawić Kiefera samemu sobie, wydawało się to niezwykle niewłaściwe: Kiefer po prostu należał do ludzi, była tak ekstrawertyczny, że czasami Kylo nie mógł tego znieść. Jednak skoro z natury Kiefer potrzebował bym przy kimś, Kylo nie zamierzał zostawić go samego.</p><p> </p><p>- Zamiast mścić się na jakimś szczeniaku mogłabyś, no nie wiem, pojsc na angielski. - Echo wykrzywiła twarz w grymasie. - Albo możesz się urwać ze mna i zobaczyć co u Kiefera.</p><p> </p><p>- Nie będziesz się urywać, jesteś na to za miękki. - skwitowała Echo. </p><p> </p><p>Jej ciemne włosy były tego dnia upięte w ciasny kucyk, ale jedno pasmo opadała na tej twarz i niebieskie oczy.</p><p> </p><p>- Dziękuję za tę uwagę, jak zwykle można na ciebie liczyć. - tym razem to on wywrócił oczami. </p><p> </p><p>Czasami, albo raczej przez większość czasu, nie mógł znieść Echo. Była apodyktyczna, nawet bardziej niż on i zarozumiała, zawsze musiała powiedzieć ostatnie słowo; a jednak nazywał ją przyjaciółka, bo tylko na takich przyjaciół było go stać. Na bandę choleryków, uzależnionych od nikotyny i adrenaliny, nieposłusznych i niepokornych, cholernych odmieńców, wiecznie wkurwionych i wydających się w bójki, z sekretami tak okropnymi, że cieszył się, że się sobie nie zwierzają.</p><p> </p><p>- Okay, pizdusiu, pojadę do Kiefera zobaczyć czy żyje, przestań się tak spinać. - Echo w końcu odpuściła i zgodziła się na układ, którego Kylo nawet nie musiał na głos proponować. </p><p> </p><p>Znali się dobrze, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. No, może oprócz jego i Zyli.</p><p> </p><p>- Zanim pojde nastraszyć jakiegos gowniarza, powiedz mi, co takie zrobil. - nie było mowy, że cokolwiek zrobi jakiemuś pierwszoklasiście, zastraszanie wychodziło z gry, ale mógł spojrzeć na niego spod byka. Podobno samo jego spojrzenie było przerażające.</p><p> </p><p>- A jak sądzisz? Nazwał mnie dziwką, gówniarz jeden, gdyby nie był taki wysoki, jego głowa  zdarzyłaby się ze ścianą. - Echo była lwem, ale niestety nie była zbyt wysoka, przez co często trzeba było pomagać jej w bójkach; wzrost to cenna rzecz, kiedy żyjesz tak jak Echo, jednak ona zdecydowanie nadrabiała to zapałem. I gniewem.</p><p> </p><p>- Debil juz sie tak do ciebie nie odezwie.- chciał ją zapewnić, ale z jego ust brzmiało to zbyt grzecznie i słabo.</p><p> </p><p>Echo prychnęła, jakby doskonale wiedziała, że to się powtórzy. I poszła.</p><p> </p><p>Życie licealne Kylo wyglądało dokładnie tak: zadawał się ze szkolnymi patusami, samemu będąc częścią młodzieżówki politycznej. Sam nie określał się mianem patusa: szczególnie Echo miała coś przeciwko niemu nazywającym siebie w ten sposob; nie z troski, po prostu uważała, że nie jest wystarczająco patologiczny. Kylo przyznał, że nie pochodzi z patologicznego domu, nie tak jak Echo czy Kiefer, jednak nie uważał się za szczególny przykład zdrowia i moralność.</p><p> </p><p>Jednak Echo brała do siebie miano patusa tak jak brała wszystko: całkowicie i bez pytania innych o zdanie. Uważała, że skoro mają ją nazywać patusiarą, to może dać im ku temu powody.</p><p> </p><p>Kiefer zdecydowanie nie brał inicjatywy tak jak ona, co ją irytowało, jednak nie była ona typem osoby która zmusza innych do robienia rzeczy, na które nie mają ochoty.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kylo Ren był wieloma rzeczami, ale nie nazwałby się osobą łatwą do lubienia. Było to coś ciągle powtarzane mu przez życie, do momentu aż to zaakceptował. Wtedy już nikt nie powiedziałby mu, że trudno go polubić, bo wszyscy to wiedzieli. Kylo Ren spóźniał się na lekcje, nigdy nikomu nie pomagał, bluźnił i wdawał się w bójki. Kylo Ren był samotnikiem, nawet jeśli akurat byli z nim jego przyjaciele. Kylo Ren nigdy nie odezwał się do ciebie pierwszy, nigdy nie odpowiedział ci na pytanie, patrzył na ciebie spod byka i doniósł na ciebie nauczycielom, jeśli zrobiłeś coś, co jemu się nie podobało. Kylo Ren był czarną owcą.</p><p> </p><p>I nauczył się z tym żyć.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>- Echo wyszła ze szkoły. - głos Zyli zawsze brzmiał tak samo, mętnie i niewyraźnie. Było to coś, do czego się przyzwyczaił, dlatego Kylo zrozumiał ją doskonale.</p><p> </p><p>- Pojechała do Kiefera. - poinformował ją, choć niechętnie. </p><p> </p><p>Zyla była najlepszą z jego przyjaciół, bo łączyły ich sekrety, jednak jej towarzystwo zawsze było w jakiś sposób...dziwne. Kiedy stali obok siebie, tak jak robili to wtedy, wyglądali jak jeden wielki cel. Ona: długie wyprostowane włosy spływające po ramionach, on: loki otulające mu twarz. Ona: skąpy strój, idealnie pokazujący wszystkie jej atuty, on: wielka bluza wisząca mu na wąskich ramionach. Byli kompletnie inni, a jednocześnie tak podobni. Była Yin do jego Yang, itd.. Byli najważniejszą ze wszystkich par, jednak dopełniają się nawzajem.</p><p> </p><p>- Kiefera nie ma w domu. - głos Zyli, mętny i niewyraźny, coś tak bliskiego sercu Kylo, zabrzmiał obco. Prawie tak, jakby Zyla miała mu coś za złe.</p><p> </p><p>- O co ci chodzi? - Kylo nie lubił skradania się, wolał bezpośredniość, a wydawało mu się, że Zyla próbuje z nim w coś grać.</p><p> </p><p>- O nic. Po prostu ci mówię: Kiefera nie ma w domu, Echo go nie zastanie. - Zyla patrzyła na niego wyraźnie oczekując na jego reakcje.</p><p> </p><p>Życie w V Zespole Szkół Ponadgimnazjalnych W Krakowie wyglądało tak: dzieciaki z pierwszych klas paliły po kiblach, przestraszone możliwością bycia przyłapanym; drugoklasiści chodzili środkiem korytarza, chcąc zostać zauważonymi; trzecioklasiści z liceum leżeli pod parapetami, kując materiały do matury, w czasie gdy trzecioklasiści z technikum walili wude z termosu; czwartoklasiści za to siedzieli w swoich samochodach na parkingu, robiąc chuj wie co. Jednak zajęcia poszczególnych osób zależały od tego na jakim kierunku byli, i z jakimi ludźmi się zadawali. Kylo zdawał sobie sprawę, gdzie przynależy: był w trzeciej klasie technikum, na kierunku technik-informatyk i zadawał się ze szkolnymi patusami. Zyla była w trzeciej klasie na kierunku technik-reklamy i zadawała się z niemal każdym, kto tylko się do niej odezwał. Kylo wiedział na czym stoi, Zyla nie. Kylo znał swoje miejsce, Zyla nie. Może dlatego tak go w tym momencie wkurzyła: bo próbowała wyciągnąć z niego jakąś reakcję, której się spodziewała, mimo, że mogłaby teraz gadać z kimkolwiek innym, wcale nie musiał to być Kylo. Nie musiała mu zajmować czasu, grać z nim w grę której zasad nie znał. </p><p> </p><p>Ostatnimi czasy Zyla wyciągała z niego wszystkie złe emocje.</p><p> </p><p>- W takim razie Echo go nie zastanie, nie wiem, po co mi to mówisz, skoro mogłaś to powiedzieć jej, nie mi.</p><p> </p><p>- Wkurwiłeś się na mnie.- jej głos nie był zdziwiony, o nie. Spodziewała się tego. - Ostatnio wiecznie chodzisz wkurwiony, co się dzieje?</p><p> </p><p>- Może po prostu ty mnie wkurwiasz. - w momencie w którym te słowa opuściły jego usta, on już ich żałował.</p><p> </p><p>Jednak Zyla pozostała niewzruszona, jak zawsze.</p><p> </p><p>- Rodzice znowu dają ci w kość? - zapytała po chwili.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo nie chciał jej dłużej słuchać.</p><p> </p><p>- Zamknij mordę. - nie krzyknął, ale jego głos rozniósł się po korytarzu. </p><p> </p><p>Inni uczniowie patrzyli na nich uważnie, wyraźnie wyczekując co stanie się dalej. Kylo zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie słyszeli całą rozmowę; dziwnie, że jeszcze nikt nie zawołał żadnego nauczyciela. Kylo nie był jak Echo, nie odpierdalał czegoś codziennie, nie rzucał ławkami przez najmniejszy komentarz, nie wyzywał nauczycieli i nie szarpał się z nimi. Ale to po niego dwukrotnie przyjechała policja, i to on był tym wielkim kolesiem, którego wszyscy się bali.</p><p> </p><p> - To przez wybory? - głos Zyli ponownie przekierował jego uwagę na nią. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Powiedziała to znacznie ciszej, choć polityczny konflikt Kylo i jego rodziców był ogólno znanym faktem w całym kraju. Chwyciła go za łokieć i pociągnęła w kierunku, jak się spodziewał, wyjścia ze szkoły, aby mogli porozmawiać w jego samochodzie. Kylo nie miał absolutnie ochoty na te rozmowę, ale zrobił już z siebie wystarczające widowisko. Wie, że dotrze to do wujka Luke’a, a tym samym do jego matki.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie przestał dogadywać się ze swoimi rodzicami. Może kiedy pojawiła się Rey, może wcześniej. Może dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kiedy to się stało, co było pierwszym klockiem domino które doprowadziło ich do miejsca w którym obecnie byli, ale zwyczajnie nie chce o tym myśleć.</p><p> </p><p>Leia Organa jest zastępcą Ministra Sprawiedliwości, dobrze znaną lewicową polityczką; Kylo, albo raczej Ben Solo, jest neonazistowskim narodowcem działającym politycznie odkąd pierwszy raz usłyszał o Krzysztofie Bosaku, co było pod koniec gimnazjum. Ben, a raczej Kylo, nie wie co popchnęło go do drogi którą obrał, ale na pewno się z niej nie wycofa. Stracił już zbyt wiele, spalił zbyt wiele mostów, aby zawrócić z tej drogi.</p><p> </p><p>To nie jest kwestia tego, czy koniecznie zgadzał się z tym co mówiła większość jego znajomych z Młodych dla Wolności, a nawet postulatami Krzysztofa Bosaka i Konfederacji. To była po prostu kwestia tego, co właściwe. Kylo wiedział, że podjął właściwy kierunek; to właśnie on miał mu dać wszystko, o czym marzył, nawet jeśli dla innych było to absurdalne. Jednak oni nigdy nie rozumieli Kylo i Kylo nie oczekiwał, że ktokolwiek go kiedykolwiek zrozumie. On wiedział kim jest i co ma zrobić.</p><p> </p><p>Albo tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.</p><p> </p><p>W samochodzie Zyla wyjęła swojego epeta, a Kylo swojego. Zyla paliła głównie olejek kawowy, czasami tabacce, albo inne gorzkie gówno, w dodatku cholernie mocne, osiemnastkę albo nawet trzydziestkę. Kylo wolał swoje owocowe zerówki; nie palił dla nikotyny, jedynie dla zabawy. Po za tym smak owoców w ustach pomagał mu się zrelaksować.</p><p> </p><p>- Obwinia mnie za to, że jest pośmiewiskiem wśród prawicy. - zaczął - Cały czas wykorzystują mnie przeciwko jej, tak jakbyśmy po prostu nie mogli mieć różnych poglądów. - zaciągnął się malinowym olejkiem - Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy ona popiera Trzaskowskiego... Nie dają jej spokoju, bo nie jest w stanie przekonać mnie do swoich poglądów, więc „jak chce przekonać innych”.</p><p> </p><p>- Nie mają na nią nic innego, więc celują nisko. -  Zyla patrzyła na niego swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami. - Po wyborach wszystko powinno wrócić do normy, nie stresuj się, bo to nie twoja wina.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo tylko westchnął. Nie obwiniał się, bo dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie jego wina, jednak cała sytuacja była bardzo frustrująca. Chciał aby już było po wyborach. Jeszcze tylko dwa dni, mówił sobie.</p><p> </p><p>Zyla zaciągnęła się mocno. Kylo spojrzał z powrotem na nią.</p><p> </p><p>- Nie dasz się przekonać, aby iść na wybory? - zapytał, a uśmiech igrał na jego ustach.</p><p> </p><p>Zyla tylko wybuchnęła śmiechem.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>W niedzielę Kylo poszedł oddać głos tuż po siódmej rano. Nie spał całą noc, zbyt zajęty odpisywaniem Robin, którzy naćpali się z Kieferem, aby poprawić temu drugiemu humor. Kiefer znowu był w dołku, co nie było niczym zaskakującym. Echo nie została zawieszona w prawach ucznia, tak samo jak Kylo, mimo, że groził tamtym gówniarzom, którzy się do niej przypierdolili. Zyla siedziała cicho całą sobotę. Bał się pytać o Novę, bo pewnie naćpana zakuwała do kolejnej olimpiady. Robin i Kiefer jednak dostarczali mu wystarczająco rozrywki przez całą noc, więc kiedy zorientował się, że jest siódma rano zerwał się z łóżka, założył garnitur i pognał do lokalu wyborczego.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo mieszkał na obrzeżach Krakowa, w małym okręgu wyborczym, którego lokal znajdował się w przedszkolu. Znajdowało się to zaledwie parę minut od jego domu, więc postanowił, że nie ma sensu zakładać buty, tylko po to aby zdjąć je w lokalu. </p><p> </p><p>W końcu Kylo głosował na bosaka.</p><p> </p><p>Przed lokalem czekał tylko chwilę, inni wyborczy patrzyli dziwnie na jego stopy; chyba nie łapali aluzji. Kylo miał ze sobą swój dowód osobisty i długopis, tak więc cały proces zajął mu niespełna pięć minut.</p><p> </p><p>Wrócił do pustego domu niezmiernie zadowolony z siebie: wiedział, że już dziś wieczorem usłyszy o zaskakująco dużym procencie głosów na Krzysztofa Bosaka. Był tego tak pewien, że do dopuszczał do siebie żadnej innej myśli.</p><p> </p><p>Żadne z jego przyjaciół, poza Robin, nie poszło tego dnia na wybory, bo polityka jest dla nich tak mało ważna, jakby była to polityka kraju w którym nigdy nie byli. Kylo podzielał ich sentyment, jednak trudno jest być nie zainteresowanym polityką kiedy twoja matka jest politykiem.</p><p> </p><p>Co do Robin są oni anarchistą, i często lubią się kłócić z Kylo o kwestie światopoglądowe. Jednak Kylo nie stara się ich przekonać, a oni jego. Kylo robi to tylko dla zabawy, a Robin pewnie dlatego, że są socjopatą.</p><p> </p><p>W przeciągu dnia Kylo dostał znak życia od Zyli, która zaproponowała, że do niego wpadnie. Rey nie było w domu, jego mama była w Warszawie, a ojciec chuj wie gdzie, więc Kylo nie widział nic przeciwko.</p><p> </p><p>Kiedy Zyla przyszła zrobiła mu kazanie o pilnowaniu młodszej siostry, tak więc Kylo napisał do Rey wiadomość. Kazała mu się pierdolić; co idealnie podsumowuje  jego relacje z rodziną. </p><p> </p><p>Zyla nie została długo. Nie chciała być z nim kiedy pojawią się wyniki wyborów, za co ją nie winił; jego ataki zawsze były jakoś powiązane z polityką. Czasami zastanawiał się czy to wszystko nie jest winą jego matki; za każdym razem dochodził do innych wniosków.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Punkt godzina 21, 10 maja 2020. Kylo siedział wpatrzony w telewizor, włączony na kanał telewizji publicznej.</p><p> </p><p>2,2%.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dziękuję wszystkim za przeczytanie pierwszego rozdziału, mam nadzieje, że rozbawił was choć trochę tak bardzo jak mnie! Jest tutaj wiele oryginalnych postaci, stworzonych przeze mnie, więc mam nadzieje, że ich polubicie.<br/>twitter: rzeckigej<br/>tumblr: bordelinakin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. kylo ren jara zielsko w kiblu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, witam was z drugim rozdziałem. </p><p>Jeśli czytacie tego fanfika to pewnie wiecie, że Kylo i Hux są faszystami i nie potrzebujecie żadnych ostrzeżeń, ale mimo to, chciałbym was ostrzec: w tym rozdziale znajdują się przemyślenia na temat bycia faszystą oraz pierdolenie wyborcy K*nfederacji.</p><p>Po inne trigger warmings zajrzyjcie do notes na dole.</p><p>Oprócz tego: bawcie się dobrze.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drugi rozdział życia Kylo Rena nie był takim, jakim mógłby się wam wydawać.</p><p> </p><p>Kraków. To miejsce zawsze kojarzyło się małemu Kylo z wujkiem Luke’m; ta wizja miała ulec całkowitemu zniszczeniu, bo to w Krakowie, na podwórku przed blokiem Kylo poznał Zyle.</p><p> </p><p>Po tym spotkaniu Kraków miał raz na zawsze stać się miastem Zyli, z wielu powodów, o których Kylo lubił zapominać i przypominać sobie w momentach, kiedy była ona jednością z tym miastem.</p><p> </p><p>Rodzina Zyli pochodziła z Filipin, rodzina ojca od czterech pokoleń mieszkała w Krakowie. Pradziadkowie Zyli pamiętaliby czasy Drugiej Wojny Światowej, gdyby Zyla miała szansę ich poznać. Jej dziadkowie od strony ojca wzbogacili się za komuny, jednak ojciec hazardzista przegrał wszystkie pieniądze po ich śmierci. Matka Zyli, także Filipinka, była pierwszą urodzoną w Polsce osobą w rodzinie; jej rodzice, dziadkowie Zyli, byli zamożni i odziedziczyła ona ich majątek. Kylo nie wiedział czemu młoda, zamożna kobieta poślubiła prawie dziesięć lat starszego bankruta-hazardzistę, ale był wdzięczny, jakby to była przysługa od losu, bo bez tego związku nigdy nie poznałby Zyli.</p><p> </p><p>Drugi rozdział życia Kylo Rena to miesiąc spędzony bawiąc się z Zylą, na podwórku między ich blokami. Było to ładne, strzeżone osiedle, a oni byli jedynymi dziećmi na nim.</p><p> </p><p>Może wydawać wam się to dziwne, aby pojedynczemu miesiącowi przypisać miano całego rozdziału, jednak musicie zrozumieć jedną rzecz: po tym rozdziale, odmiennym od pierwszego, ale tak znacznie innym od kolejnych, Kylo Ren już nigdy nie był szczęśliwy.</p><p> </p><p>I dobrze wiedział, że katharsis nie będzie.</p><p> </p><p>Tak więc macie, drugi rozdział jego życia, ostatnie szczęśliwe chwile zanim stoczył się ze zbocza w dół tak głęboki, że już nigdy się z niego nie wydostanie; macie go, rozerwijcie na strzępy, zdepczcie, spalcie.</p><p> </p><p>Żadnego. Katharsis. Nie. Będzie.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Następnego poranka liczba zmienia się w 2,4. Kylo był niepocieszony; z zapałem sprawdzał wiek, wykształcenie i miejsca zameldowania wyborców Krzysztofa Bosaka, jego ideału.</p><p> </p><p>W jego okręgu wyborczym tylko dwie osoby zagłosowały na niego: Kylo i ktoś jeszcze. Jeszcze jedna osoba.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo nie był sam.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>- Kylo! Mordeczko! - Kiefer stał oparty o swój samochód, kiedy Kylo podjechał pod szkołę. Wyglądał dobrze; jego ciemna skóra błyszczała w świetle majowego słońca. Uśmiech, jego nierozłączne akcesorium, wyglądał na prawdziwy; cóż, na tyle, ile cierpiąca dusza potrafiła wyprodukować szczery uśmiech.</p><p> </p><p>Dopiero po wyjściu z samochodu Kylo dostrzegł Robin; stali, a raczej w pół leżeli na samochodzie Kiefera. Wydali mu się wtedy w dobrym humorze, na tyle ile Robin potrafili być w dobrym humorze.</p><p> </p><p>- Książę z bajki przyjechał! - zawołali.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo zabrał swój plecak z tylnego siedzenia, zamknął drzwi i ruszył w stronę wejścia do szkoły; nie czekał na Kiefera czy Robin, zdecydowanie nie miał humoru na ich towarzystwo tego poranka. Właściwie to nie miał ochoty na niczyje towarzystwo: tylko tej jednej osoby z jego okręgu wyborczego, która podjęła te samą decyzje co on, i zawiodła się pewnie tak samo jak on. Kylo nie miał ochotę na współczucie, chciał zrozumienia.</p><p> </p><p>Tak bardzo jak Kylo tolerował swoich przyjaciół, nie mógł u nich liczyć na zrozumienie.</p><p> </p><p>W szkole udał się pod salę informatyczną i przyglądał się tłumowi innych uczniów; zazwyczaj nie zwracali jego uwagi, nie mógł znaleźć w sobie siły, aby się nimi przejmować, jednak…</p><p> </p><p>Jednak pośród tych osób mogła być ta jedna osoba.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo mieszka na obrzeżach miasta, razem z rodzicami i siostrą, Rey, dojeżdżał do szkoły niemal przez pół miasta, więc prawdopodobieństwo, że ta jedna osoba znajdowała się w jego szkole była nikła. Jednak Kylo lubił marzyć.</p><p> </p><p>- Halo? Ziemia do Kylo. - stała przed nim Zyla, jak zwykle w wybornym humorze, który mógł zwiastować jedynie, że nie widziała się jeszcze tego dnia z Echo.</p><p>Te dwie były jak oliwa i ogień, jedno odlane do drugiego i nie kończyło się to dobrze; były najmniej dopasowanymi członkiniami ich bandy i Kylo czasami zastanawiał się czy gdyby nie reszta z nich te dwie znalazłby by się w tłumie?</p><p> </p><p>- Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać, Zyla. </p><p>- Mówisz to jakbyś kiedykolwiek miał ochotę rozmawiać. - nie pozwoliła mu tego skomentować - Echo idzie na wagary, pomyślałam, że miałbyś ochotę jej potowarzyszyć.</p><p>Mimo ogólnego twierdzenia, że Kylo Ren to same kłopoty, Kylo był też dobrym uczniem; tego w końcu wymagali od niego rodzice. Z tego też powodu nie chodził na wagary tak często, jak jego reputacja od niego wymaga.</p><p> </p><p>- Powiedz Echo żeby się odpierdoliła. - odpowiedział jej tylko, a Zyla wiedziała, że to sygnał aby i ona się odpierdoliła.</p><p>Jednak Zyla nie była osobą, która robiła to co inni chcieli.</p><p> </p><p>- Zajebiście. Tylko nie popłacz się na lekcji, bo twój faszysta miał żałośnie niski wynik. - i odeszła, tak po prostu.</p><p>Kylo chciał jej odkrzyknąć jakąś niesmacznie wulgarną odpowiedź, jednak nauczyciel przyszedł otworzyć im drzwi do sali.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo wcale nie musiał powstrzymywać łez w czasie zajęć; a nawet jeśli to nie przez wynik jego kandydata.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Poglądy Kylo wykształciły się u niego dosyć wcześnie, jednak kiedy twoja matka jest polityczką, chyba jest ci to pisane. Zyla uważała, że jego poglądy od zawsze były głośnym buntem przeciwko jego mamie i wszystkim co reprezentowała. Kylo nie wiedział, ile jest w tym prawdy, ale lubił myśleć, że jest swoją własną osobą i to kim jest nie ma nic wspólnego z jego matką.</p><p> </p><p>(To kłamstwo - jego podświadomość krzyczy, ale gniew Kylo jest zbyt głośny.)</p><p> </p><p>Kylo wiedział kim są faszyści, co robili osiemdziesiąt lat temu i co robią teraz; nie ze wszystkim się zgadzał (pomimo popularnego stwierdzenia, promowanego głównie przez jego siostrę, Kylo wcale nie uważa Holocaustu za dobry pomysł), jednak nie kłócił się z faktem, że sam był faszystą. Nie promował się jako taki, nie wstawił tego do swojego opisu na instagramie ani tinderze, jednak fakt był faktem.</p><p> </p><p>Rey zawsze próbowała mu ubliżyć tym faktem i pomimo, że całkowicie nie rozumiał, jak bycie faszystom miałoby mu uwłaczać, sam nazywał się komunistką z całym jadem, jaki udało mu się w sobie znaleźć.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minął się z Rey pod salą od matematyki. Stała, wysoka i wyprostowana, z uśmiechem na ustach i ramionami opartymi na biodrach, rozmawiając ze swoimi przyjaciółmi: Finn’em i Poe. Kylo znał ich imiona tylko dlatego, że byli gwiazdami liceum, jego złotymi dziećmi. Wszyscy nauczyciele ich kochali, inni uczniowie szanowali. Cholerni pierwszoklasiści, którzy myśleli, że mogą zmienić cały świat. Kylo nienawidził ich prawie tak samo, jak kochał Rey, mimo, że nawet z bronią przy skroni by się do tego nie przyznał.</p><p> </p><p>- Hej, Ben! - jego głupia siostra oczywiście musiała go zawołać, tak jak zawsze to robiła, kiedy zobaczyła go na korytarzu. - Ben, podejdź do nas!</p><p> </p><p>Po moim trupie - pomyślał. Był już po drugiej stronie korytarza, jednak postanowił obrócić się w jej stronę.</p><p> </p><p>- Jeśli masz coś do powiedzenia, to po prostu to powiedz! - krzyknął do niej, zwracając uwagę wszystkich obecnych uczniów. Oczywiście, widownia dla głównej gwiazdy komedio-dramatu jakim było życie Kylo; on naprawdę nie mógł robić niczego bez widowni.</p><p> </p><p>Rey wraz z jej dwójką przyjaciół zaczęli iść w jej stronę, jak trójka jebanych muszkieterów. Kylo miał cichą nadzieję, że Poe nie chce wybić mu zębów (obawia się tego od czasu incydentu w pierwszym semestrze). </p><p> </p><p>- Hej, widziałeś już wyniki? - Rey zapytala kiedy byli już przy nim, jej uśmiech ociekający sarkazmem.</p><p> </p><p>Przecież dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę, że je kurwa widział, jednak i tak postanowiła sobie z niego zażartować, mała jędza.</p><p> </p><p>- Ty i twoi lewaccy przyjaciele powinniście się odpierdolić ode mnie. - odpowiedział, a Rey tylko się zaśmiała. Finn wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, jednak Poe mial na twarzy ten swój głupi uśmieszek.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo był gotowy kogoś zabić.</p><p> </p><p>- Daj spokój Kylo, chyba nie liczyłeś, że dostanie więcej głosów, co? - Rey nie dawała spokoju.</p><p> </p><p>- Gdyby nie fakt, że mamy ogłupione społeczeństwo, oraz tę całą komunistyczną propagandę, która wyjada wam mózgi, mógłby mieć więcej głosów. - starał się, aby nie krzyczeć, jednak chyba słabo mu to wychodziło - Może gdybyście przestali być jebanymi idiotami, też byście zauważyli, że nasze społeczeństwo jest manipulowane z każdej strony i Konfederacja to jedyna partia wolnościowa.</p><p> </p><p>Ludzie zaczynali się naprawdę gapić, większość z lekki strachem, jakby wiedzieli, że jeszcze chwila i Kylo wybuchnie. Jednak Rey patrzyła na niego już nie z rozbawieniem, a lekki smutkiem, jakby spodziewała się innej odpowiedzi, jakby go wcale nie znała. Jakby Kylo miał zmienić swoje zdanie i w końcu przejrzeć na oczy. Nie, Kylo dokładnie wszystko widział, to Rey była ślepa i jeszcze kiedyś przejrzy na oczy.</p><p> </p><p>- Daj spokój, Rey. - Finn złapał ją na ramię, mając na myśli, że czas sobie iść, jednak Rey dalej patrzyła na Kylo tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami.</p><p> </p><p>W końcu trójka złotych dzieci odeszła, a Kylo mógł spokojnie iść wypalić całą paczkę fajek.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kylo nie chce o tym myśleć. Zwykle udaje mu się o tym nie myśleć, ale nagle jest to jedyna rzecz w jego głowie.</p><p> </p><p>Czy Kylo jest złym człowiekiem?</p><p> </p><p>Nie, nie jest.</p><p> </p><p>Czy Kylo jest moralny?</p><p> </p><p>Nie, nie ma czegoś takiego jak moralność.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo nauczył się recytować te cztery wersy za każdym razem, kiedy nie może przestać o tym myśleć. Te słowa są prawdą.</p><p> </p><p>A jeśli nie są, to staną się nią.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Na palarni Kylo spotkał Kiefera, Robin, Echo i Nove. Zyla nie pali, a przynajmniej nie w szkole. Czwórka jego przyjaciół stała w małym kółku w tłumie innych uczniów, a jednak wyróżniali się w sposób, który Kylo nie umiał wytłumaczyć.</p><p> </p><p>Lekko ucieszył się na widok Novy, chociażby dlatego, że trudno jest zobaczyć ją gdziekolwiek, kiedykolwiek, przez ilość nauki jaki na siebie nakłada i ilość kątów, w które się wciska z podręcznikami. Nova jest częścią kółka, gdzie uczniowie są przygotowywani do olimpiad matematycznych; większość przerw spędzają w klasie, sprawdzając czy dobrze zrobili zadania.</p><p> </p><p>Więc tak, Kylo lekko ucieszył się na widok swojej przyjaciółki. W życiu by jej tego nie powiedział. Nova pewnie by go wyśmiała. </p><p> </p><p>- Hej skurwysynu. - przywitała go Echo.</p><p> </p><p>- Chcecie się naćpać w toalecie? - zapytał Kylo, zerkając na Robin, którzy na jego słowa uśmiechnęli się głupkowato.</p><p> </p><p>Jeśli ktoś w ich szkole miał mieć dobrej jakości zioło na zawołanie, byli to Robin.</p><p> </p><p>- No teraz gadasz moim językiem, wielkoludzie. </p><p> </p><p>Nova wyglądała jakby miała zamiar się wycofać, pewnie z jakąś głupią wymówką, dlatego Kylo objął się za ramiona i uśmiechnął tym uśmiechem, który miał odpowiedzieć na niepewność w jej oczach.</p><p> </p><p>No nie tak, że Nova nie lubi trawki, ani nic takiego; po prostu przez większość czasu chodzi naćpana na koce.</p><p> </p><p>- Wezmę maks trzy buchy. - oświadczyła i odepchnęła Kylo.</p><p> </p><p>Zajebiście, pomyślał, kiedy cała grupka rzuciła swoje pety na ziemię i ruszyli w stronę budynku.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kylo uwielbiał być na haju. Dodatkowe punkty dobrego samopoczucia były dodawane kiedy był zjarany w szkole. Jaranie zioła w kiblu dla osób z niepełnosprawnościami w ich szkole stało się tradycją kiedy był w drugiej klasie i jedyna osoba z niepełnosprawnością właśnie skończyła szkołę, pozostawiając toaletę pustą i nieużywaną. Oczywiście była ona zamykana na klucz, jednak Echo zawsze umiała sobie poradzić z zamkami.</p><p> </p><p>Zjarany Kylo był spokojny, potrafił siedzieć i czilować, nie miał potrzeby robić cokolwiek innego.</p><p> </p><p>Niestety zjarana Echo stawała się jeszcze bardziej nieprzewidywalna niż normalnie. Przynajmniej tego dnia nie groziła im, że skoczy z okna.</p><p> </p><p>Nova patrzyła na niego od dłuższej już chwili patrzyła na niego, albo przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.</p><p> </p><p>- Hm? - mruknął do niej, ledwo słyszalne.</p><p> </p><p>- Powinnam być teraz na dodatkowej matmie, ale jak zwykle sprowadzacie  mnie na złą drogę. - westchnęła. Tak jak mówiła, wzięła tylko trzy buchy z jednego z dwóch blantów, które wypalili.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo jej słowa niezmiernie rozbawiły.</p><p> </p><p>Robin grali w grę na swoim telefonie, podczas gdy Kiefer i Echo gadali o… chuj wie czym, Kylo był zbyt zjarany aby zrozumieć sens długich zdań, które w jakiś sposób potrafili jeszcze złożyć. Nova oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i bawiła się telefonem. Chyba do kogoś pisała, ale umysł Kylo nie umiał zlepić liter w słowa.</p><p> </p><p>Toaleta była spora, ale nie duża, dlatego ich piątka była lekko ściśnięta; parę minut, a może godzin temu musieli otworzyć szeroko okna, żeby mieć czym oddychać.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło od kiedy weszła im faza, ani ile to zajebiste uczucie będzie trwać, jednak czuł się głupio szczęśliwy.</p><p> </p><p>Oczywiście, jak wszystkie dobre rzeczy w życiu Kylo, ten moment także musiał zostać przerwany. Drzwi do toalety uchyliły się i do środka wpełzł jakiś chudy, rudy chłopak. No, nie wpełzł, ale dla Kylo wydawał się w tamtym momencie tak mały i śmiech je drobny jak robak.</p><p> </p><p>Zjarany mózg Kylo nie wpadł na pomysł, aby przejąć się jego przybyciem. Echo jednak szybko wstała i uniosła pięści.</p><p> </p><p>- Spokój, Echo, to tylko Hux. Przyszedł mi dać notatki. - Nova wstała powoli, żeby się nie zatoczyć i w ostatniej chwili odsunęła pięść Echo od twarzy rudego chłopaka.</p><p> </p><p>Ten, mimo  tego, wyglądał na spokojnego, a wręcz nie przejętego; tak jakby widok pięciu uczniów zjaranych na terenie w szkoly nie bylo niczym dziwnym.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo nie kojarzył Huxa i wcale go to nie dziwiło: obiektywnie rzecz biorąc wyglądał jak każda inna osoba w ich szkole. Jednak w tym jednym, konkretnym momencie zjarany mózg Kylo uznał go za ponadprzeciętnie przystojnego, pozostawiając go gapiącego na rudego chłopaka. Ten jednak przekazał tylko kupkę kartek Novie i wycofał się z łazienki tak szybko, jak się w niej znalazł.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo nie zdążył nawet zapamiętać niczego, poza jego łukiem brwiowym, ostrym wzrokiem, wykrzywionymi ustami, wysokimi kośćmi policzkowymi, bladą skórą, idealnie ułożonymi, rudymi włosami-</p><p> </p><p>Okay, udało mu się zapamiętać całkiem dużo.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo nienawidził się za to.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trigger warmings: zażywanie narkotyków i bycie na haju - akapit zaczyna się "Kylo uwielbiał być na haju..." i fragment ciągnie się jeszcze przez osiem akapitów, dalej można spokojnie czytać, jednak postacie są pod wpływem do końca rozdziału; wspomniany Holocaust - akapit zaczyna się "Kylo wiedział kim są faszyści...", oraz wspomniane zachowania autodestrukcyjne.<br/>Nie, nie sympatyzuje z faszystami, wybiłbym faszyście zęby, ten fanfik nie jest tak głęboki.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. kylo ren jeszcze nie wie w co się pakuje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...Trochę długo mnie tutaj nie było.</p><p>Nie, nie porzucam tego fanfika. Szykujcie się na jazdę bez trzymanki.</p><p>Trigger warmings pod rozdziałem, polecam tam zajrzeć!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trzeci rozdział tragikomedii jakim było życie Kylo zaczął się niepozornie; nie chodził on do przedszkola, ale wizja pójścia do zerówki nie wydawała mu się straszna. W tym wieku Kylo był zafascynowany każdą nowo poznaną osobą, a wizja znalezienia nowych kolegów i koleżanek wydawała mu się spełnieniem marzeń. Smucił go jedynie fakt, że nie będą z Zylą w tej samej szkole; Leia, matka Kylo, która właśnie rozpoczęła pracę dla Koalicji Obywatelskiej, posłała go do prywatnej podstawówki, kiedy Zyla miała uczyć się w pobliskiej szkole państwowej.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han, ojciec Kylo, planował przenieść swój warsztat samochody i otworzyć go na nowo w Krakowie, jednak obecnie siedział w domu, dlatego zawiózł Kylo na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego (oraz na lekcje każdego innego dnia tego roku). Był to również pierwszy rok, kiedy Kylo zauważył dystans z jakim jego rodzice zaczęli się traktować; czasami Leia i Han spędzali całe dnie bez zamienienia ze sobą słowa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Szkoła okazała się dla Kylo jednocześnie wybawieniem jak i katorgą; miał problem z pisaniem i czytaniem (co wiedział już wcześniej, ponieważ jego rodzice i wujek Luke próbowali go tego nauczyć) i problem ten wydawał się nie do przeskoczenia. Lepiej szło mu z liczbami niż słowami, jednak uważał to za mniej zabawne. Jego ulubionym zajęciem okazało się rysowanie; nigdy wcześniej tego nie próbował, gdyż wydawało mu się to zajęciem dobrym tylko dla dziewczyn. Jednak siedząc w szkolnej ławce, rysując rodzinnego psa, Ace’a, zdał sobie sprawę jak wiele frajdy sprawia mu to zajęcie. Nauczycielka chwaliła go najbardziej ze wszystkich uczniów, jeśli chodziło o plastykę. Nazywała go utalentowanym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeśli zaś chodzi o innych uczniów… Kylo wiedział, że nie każdy będzie go lubić. Jeszcze na wsi, w starym rodzinnym domu w górach, kiedy wychodził na pole ze starszymi dziećmi czasami pojawiało się dwóch chłopaków, Antek i Jacek, którzy nie byli mili dla Kylo. Wyśmiewali jego imię i pochodzenie, jednak Kylo nie rozumiał, dlaczego wydawało im się to śmieszne; był zagubiony z tego powodu, ale na prześmiewcze komentarze dwójki chłopaków nie reagował, bo nie musiał: Mirka zawsze go broniła.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>W prywatnej podstawówce w Krakowie nie było Mirki, a koledzy Kylo nie wyśmiewali pochodzenia Kylo, czy nawet jego imienia. Wyśmiewali jego. Kylo trudno było nie płakać z tego powodu, ponieważ komentarze, którymi rzucały w niego inne dzieci były tymi samymi, które Kylo myślał o sobie, głęboko w swoim dziecięcym umyśle myślał o sobie to samo, czuł więc panikę, że inni wiedzą. Wiedzą o rzeczach, które Kylo próbował ukryć, widzą je chociaż Kylo desperacko próbował się ich pozbyć.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wtedy, w wieku zaledwie sześciu lat, Kylo pierwszy raz marzył, aby zniknąć.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jednak pomimo tego marzenia, życzenia, o które prosił każdego wieczora, nadal pozostawał taki sam, wszystko pozostawało takie samo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dzieci w szkole były okrutne, nauczyciele nie reagowali na ich słowa skierowane do Kylo, a Han i Leia nie pytali czemu Kylo jest w złym nastroju, czemu wraca z oczami czerwonymi od łez, dlaczego codziennie rano pyta, czy mógłby nie iść do szkoły.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia zaczęła coraz rzadziej być w domu, a Han, pomimo swojej obecności, wydawał się Kylo poza jego zasięgiem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zyla była jedyną sojuszniczką Kylo. Przychodziła ona do domu państwa Organa niemal codziennie po szkole, ponieważ jej rodzice pracowali do późna. Kylo i Zyla bawili się razem, ale najczęściej rozmawiali; Zyla opowiadała Kylo o koleżankach ze szkoły, o tym jak dziwnie zachowywały się w stosunku do niej, o tym jak nauczyciele ją chwalili, o chłopcu, o którym rozmawiały wszystkie dziewczynki, o marzeniach i nadziejach. W zamian Kylo wypłakiwał się na temat tego, jak niemile są dzieci w jego szkole, jak nauczyciele omijają go wzrokiem, jak dawno nie widział swojej mamy; a Zyla pocieszała go jak tylko mogła, przytulała, rysowała dla niego rysunki, a Kylo odwdzięczał jej się własnymi. Każdy jego rysunek, który jej podarował zawisł na ścianie pokoju Zyli i jej sióstr i będzie wisieć tam jeszcze przez długie lata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i zawsze nim będziesz, Ben. - powiedziała pewnego dnia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Obiecujesz? - zapytał niepewny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Obiecuję.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ta obietnica była punktem zwrotnym w wielu znaczeniach; dała Kylo nadzieje na to, że Zyla zawsze będzie przy nim. Miał teraz niejaką pewność, że nie ważne co się stanie, kim się stanie, Zyla zawsze będzie jego przyjaciółką. Nie zostawi go, nie odłoży na bok jak szmacianą lalkę. Nie będzie jak Han i Leia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Nawyk myślenia o swoich rodzicach jako „Han”, nie „tata”, i Leia, nie „mama”, wszedł Kylo nieco później, jednak z łatwością. Najczęściej, nawet w dzieciństwie, tak właśnie wszyscy się do nich odnosili, nawet mówiąc do niego. Kylo przyjął to jako swego rodzaju znak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nie miał już ani taty ani mamy. Byli tylko Han i Leia.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pewność siebie, którą zapewniła Zyla Kylo swoją obietnicą nie poszła na marne; nie, nie zmarnowało się jej ani kropla. Ponieważ Kylo zrobił z tą pewnością siebie to, co robi większość małych, przestraszonych chłopców.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zamienił w agresję.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo nie był dobry ze słowami i nigdy nie będzie; miał trudności z czytaniem i pisaniem ich, nie był najlepszy również w ich umówieniu. Kylo miał własny sposób radzenia sobie z dłońmi; potrafił nimi rysować i malować obrazki, które szczerze zachwycały jego nauczycieli i koleżanki z klasy, dlatego nie zdziwił nikogo fakt, że potrafił nimi zrobić także inne rzeczy. Takie jak wymierzenie pięścią ciosu w podbródek kolegi z klasy, który posłał go na ziemię, a Kylo wprost do gabinetu pani dyrektor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo nie był dobry ze słowami, ale miał prawdziwy dar, jeśli chodziło o jego zdolności manualne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dla małego Kylo jego pierwszy występek nie oznaczał jeszcze wydalenia ze szkoły, jednak znowu zbliżył do niego jego rodziców. Zmartwiona Leia postanowiła bliżej przyglądać się swojemu synowi, z troski i zaniepokojenia; za to Han zauważył w swoim synu to coś, coś czego chyba wcześniej mu brakowało - tego Kylo nie wiedział. I nie chciał wiedzieć.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Na scenę weszła jednak nowa postać, aby odegrać swoją ważną i może nawet zdumiewającą rolę, ubarwiając życie Kylo w nowe odcienie cierpienia i miłości.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Na scenie pojawia się Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tutaj już nic nie będzie proste, nic nie będzie ładne, nic nie będzie przyjemne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nadzieja na katharsis zniknęła razem z tą małą dziewczynką, która podzieliła nie tylko życie Kylo na pół, ale również jego osobę.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeśli jest coś, za czym Kylo nigdy nie będzie tęsknić, jest to chodzenie każdego dnia do szkoły. Nie sama szkoła, nie nauka, nawet nie do końca ludzie i budynek - nie, po prostu konieczność pojawienia się każdego dnia na zajęciach, siedzenie w klasie pełnej ludzi, słuchanie głosu nauczyciela, praca domowa. Ten miks sprawia, że Kylo ma potrzebę wymiotować; każda z tych rzeczy pojedynczo byłaby do zniesienia, jednak razem - Kylo nienawidzi tego jak nic innego, a nienawidzi całkiem sporo rzeczy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dlatego kiedy przyszedł czas na zakończenie roku szkolnego Kylo ubrał nie-do-końca-pasujący-garnitur, zawiązał krawat, wypastował nawet swoje buty i wsiadł do samochodu ze swoją młodszą siostrą, a to wszystko bez słowa, bez żadnego narzekania.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jednak jego cierpliwość i spokój miały swoje granice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Możemy podjechać i zgarnąć Finn’a? - Rey zadała to pytanie patrząc przez boczną szybę, nawet nie zerkając na swojego brata, aby tylko nie dać mu powodu do wkurzenia się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie „możemy”, tylko czy ja mogę, to ja prowadzę i to jest mój samochód. - mówił to już przez zęby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tak, jakby Rey nie mogła obejść się bez swoich małych przyjaciół choć jednej chwili, musiała zmuszać Kylo do przebywania z nimi nawet w jego własnym samochodzie!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Możesz podjechać i zgarnąć Finna? - zapytała jeszcze raz, tym razem z oczami wpatrzonymi w telefon, na którym szybko coś pisała. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pewnie relacjonowała jakim chujem jest Kylo. Cóż.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I to wszystko. Kylo był niesamowitym bratem: nie krzyknął na nią, pomimo, że się w nim gotowało i nawet nie kazał jej wysiąść z samochodu. Robili postępy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey miała szczęście, że tego dnia był zbyt szczęśliwy z powodu wakacji, aby zakwestionować fakt, że postanowiła wejść za nim do samochodu i jechać z nim do szkoły. Kylo wiedział, że na co dzień jeździła autobusem, a podróż z przystanku niedaleko ich domu do szkoły trwa pięćdziesiątki minut z jedną przesiadką, a wiedział to tylko dlatego, że sam dojeżdżał tak przez ponad rok, zanim zdał egzamin na prawo jazdy i wybłagał Leie o dołożenie się do jego samochodu. W większości za samochód zapłacił z pieniędzy z osiemnastych urodzin oraz odłożonych pieniędzy z jego wakacyjnych prac, jednak ciągle potrzebował mieć na paliwo - na szczęście Leia dołożyła sumę, o którą ją poprosił i teraz miał swoją Toyotę Yaris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo nie był dumny z wielu rzeczy, ale był dumny ze swojego samochodu; kiedy tylko odda Lei wszystkie pieniądze, jakie na niego dołożyła duma ta będzie jeszcze większa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiedy stali na światłach, dwie ulice od ich szkoły, telefon Kylo zaczął dzwonić; jego dzwonek był tym typowym posiadacza telefonu Apple, ponieważ odciszył go wczoraj jak robi zawsze po dziewięciu miesiącach udręki. Wyłączony tryb cichy oznacza wakacje.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Czego? - nie spojrzał nawet kto dzwoni, jedynie włączył rozmówcę na głośnik. Kylo szanuje przepisy drogowe (kiedy nie jest pijany).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chłopie, wóz Kiefera nie odpala, nie wiemy co robić. - był to zdecydowanie głos Robin - Zakręć po nas, mógłbyś? Wyjdziemy na przystanek, ten koło Biedry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo westchnął ciężko. Stary gruchot, którym jeździł Kiefer często miewał chwile, kiedy nie dawał rady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nova mieszka niedaleko, nie możecie po nią zadzwonić? - mówił, ale w myślach już ustalał, jak dojechać na ulicę na której, znajdowali się jego przyjaciele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-vNova już jest w szkole, brachu, my byśmy to pierdolili, ale Grybicka utnie nam łby, jak znowu nie odbierzemy świadectw. - Robin byli już nieźle wkurwieni, Kylo to wiedział, dlatego kiedy światło zmieniło się na zielone zmienił pas i skręcił w prawo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Będę za dziesięć minut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grybicka była wychowawczynią Robin i Kylo; była stara, zgorzkniała, nie tolerowała olewania rzeczy związanych ze szkołą, w czym Robin i Kylo byli specjalistami, dlatego nienawidzili się wzajemnie z pasją. Kiefer był na jej celowniku tylko dlatego, że zadawał się z nimi, ale jego wychowawczyni nie bardzo brała sobie do serca co na jego temat pierdoli Grybicka: Nulna była bardzo młodą nauczycielką geografii i raczej stawała po stronie uczniów - Kylo ją lubi, jednak współczuje jej naiwności.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Droga zajęła mu niemal siedemnaście minut, ponieważ korki w Krakowie o tej godzinie były szczególnie wkurwiające. Kiefer i Robin mieszkali całkiem niedaleko ich szkoły i równie dobrze mogli pojechać tramwajem albo się przejść, jednak Kylo wiedział, że próbują wykorzystać jego dobry humor, póki się jeszcze nie skończył. Rey przez całą drogę nie odezwała się ani słowem ze swojego miejsca na tylnym siedzeniu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo Ren był bardziej klęską żywiołową niż człowiekiem: jeśli udało ci się go złapać w dobrym humorze, chciałeś to jak najlepiej wykorzystać i nie zrobić nic, aby ten nastrój zaburzyć.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin i Kiefer czekali już na przystanku; Robin usiedli z przodu, na miejscu obok kierowcy, a Kiefer obszedł samochód, żeby usiąść z tyłu, za Kylo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Siema chłopie. - przywitał się Kiefer - Cześć. - zwrócił się do Rey, z nieco zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kim ona jest? - zapytali Robin, nawet nie zapinając pasów; wyjęli jedynie lizaka z opakowania i włożyli do ust, patrząc przez lusterko na tylne siedzenie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Robin, poznaliśmy już siostrę Kylo. - przypomniał im Kiefer, ale Robin tylko wywrócili oczami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak, tak, siostra, po prostu nie wierze, że są razem w jednym samochodzie. Myślałem, że Ren nie może z nią przebywać więcej niż pięć minut na raz. - zaśmiali się, a śmiech mieli zachrypnięty i łatwo można było go pomylić z kaszlem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zapnijcie pasy. - powiedział Kylo i ruszył, bo byli już spóźnieni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uroczystość zakończenia roku szkolnego była w ich szkole brana bardzo na poważnie, zdaniem wszystkich, przesadnie poważnie, wręcz komicznie. Byli wielką szkołą, pełną prymitywnych uczniów i niewiele lepszych nauczycieli; świętowanie marnych wyników w nauce na koniec roku było śmieszne, zdaniem Kylo. Niewiele faktycznie uzdolnionych osób wybierało się do ich szkoły - raczej trafiali tu z przymusu, tak jak Nova.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nova odbierała tego dnia nagrodę za najlepsze wyniki w nauce w całej szkole; Zyla obiecała jej, że wszyscy z ich paczki tam będą, czego Kylo się nie spodziewał, jednak chwilę zanim podjechali pod szkołę Kiefer przeczytał na głos wiadomość, którą Zyla wysłała na ich groupchat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pyta się, gdzie jesteśmy, ona i Echo zajmują nam miejsca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet Echo się pojawiła! Cóż za niecodzienny zwrot wydarzeń! Rey dalej siedziała cicho, a kiedy tylko Kylo zaparkował wybiegła wręcz z samochodu. Robin zaśmiali się patrząc jak potyka się o własne nogi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Szkolna aula była pełna, wręcz przepakowana ludźmi; Kylo zaczęło brakować powietrza, kiedy tylko zbliżyli się do tłumu ludzi. Odór potu zmieszany z perfumami unosił się w powietrzu i niemal widoczna była jego chmura nad społecznością szkoły. Ktoś był na scenie i przemawiał; nawet Kylo nie mógł dojrzeć kto to, a był jedną z najwyższych osób w szkole. Głos wychodzący przez głośniki był niewyraźny, ale Kylo domyślił się, że to wicedyrektor Wilczak, ponieważ nikt nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, co mężczyzna właściwie mówi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Zyla i Echo stoją przy filarach z lewej strony, naprzeciwko sceny. - przeczytał Kiefer, jednocześnie dostając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie od jednego z nauczycieli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przepychając się przez tłum ludzi Kylo zauważył Grybicką, która im się przyglądała, więc szturchnął Robin, którzy tylko pomachali do ich wychowawczyni. Ta posłała im niezadowolone spojrzenie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie przychodzisz, ma problem, przychodzisz - też ma problem. - szeptali wkurzeni Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dziewczyny stały tam, gdzie wskazała Zyla - dokładnie na przeciwko sceny i faktycznie dopilnowała, aby mieli miejsce stanąć. Zyla wyglądała najbardziej odświętnie z nich wszystko; o ile Kylo miał na sobie garnitur, to nie wyprasował go zbyt dokładnie, natomiast Kiefer miał na sobie koszulę i dżinsy. Robin założyli spódnice, w którą wciska ich mama (rok w rok, jedynym dniem, kiedy Kylo widzi kolana Robin jest na zakończeniu roku) oraz marynarkę zarzuconą na koszulkę. Echo...Echo jak zwykle popisała się swoim poziomem wyjebania - miała na sobie koszulkę jakiegoś zespołu i ogrodniczki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Za to Zyla, jak zwykle chętna, aby wszystkich zadowolić, ubrała się według regulaminu w czarną spódniczkę do kolan i białą koszulę, którą zapięła pod samą szyję. Kylo miał ochotę zapytać ją gdzie podziewa się jej poszanowanie do regulaminu przez resztę roku, kiedy paraduje po korytarzu w krótkich spódniczkach i przezroczystych bluzkach, ale akurat Wilczak skończył mówić i pani dyrektor przejęła mikrofon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spóźnili się idealną ilość czasu, ponieważ teraz miały być rozdawane nagrody za wyniki w nauce - Kylo zauważył Novę przy scenie, poprawiającą swoją czarną sukienkę. Nova zawsze dopasowywała się w szkolny regulamin pod względem ubioru, była w końcu złotym dzieckiem szkoły. Kylo tak bardzo jak nienawidził tego faktu, jednocześnie rozumiał go całkowicie; Nova była jedyną osobą w ich paczce pomyleńców która nie owijała w bawełnę. Nie przyjęto jej to żadnej prestiżowej szkoły w Krakowie ze względu na jej kolor skóry - dlatego bycie złotym dzieckiem w tej budzie było jej jedynym wyjściem. Kylo mógł docenić jej szczerość i szanować jej wybory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dyrektor Tylda wręczyła Novie nagrodę jako pierwszej. Oklaski były niezbyt porywające, ale kiedy Kiefer zaczął wiwatować… Cóż, aula nie mogła ucichnąć przez dobre pięć minut. Kiedy tłum się uspokoił dyrektor Tylda kontynuowała wręczanie nagród. Uczniowie wchodzący i schodzący ze sceny zamienili się w kolorową plamę, Kylo nie rejestrował kim byli, do momentu aż usłyszał znajome nazwisko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Rey Organa-Solo! - zawołała dyrektorka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo zacisnął zęby. Sala wybuchnęła w oklaskach. Nikt z przyjaciół Kylo nawet nie drgnął, a chłopak dopiero dojrzał, że dołączyła do nich Nova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czekam na znajomego, żeby wymienić się materiałami na wakacje, ale po tym jestem wolna. - powiedziała bardziej w kierunku Zyli, ale cala grupa doskonale ją słyszała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo starał się nie wybuchnąć w tłumie. Wyciągnął telefon i zaczął przeglądać Instagram. Ludzie, znajomi i nieznajomi dodają zdjęcia ze świadectwami, ktoś jest w kawiarni, Kiefer dodał zdjęcie swojego samochodu z podpisem, że nie chce odpalić na relację, memy, jego siostra dodała już zdjęcie, na którym stoi na scenie ze swoim świadectwem, dodała masę serc w opisie i wkleiła jakiś inspirujący cytat. Nic nowego od Krzysztofa Bosaka od paru godzin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Armitage Hux! - głos Tyldy przetarł się do świadomości Kylo i uniósł wzrok znad telefonu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux, rudy chłopak, który wtargnął do toalety, kiedy palili blanta, wchodził na scenę. Miał na sobie białą koszulę i czarny garnitur; jego krawat miał na sobie jakiś wzór, Kylo nie mógł dobrze dojrzeć co na nim jest. Włosy miał dokładnie ułożone, jego buty błyszczały, a na twarzy był wyraźnie zarumieniony od duszności jaka panowała na sali. Uścisnął dłoń dyrektor Tyldy i wziął do ręki swoje świadectwo z czerwonym paskiem, wyraźnie patrząc na kogoś w tłumie. Kylo przeniósł wzrok niemal od razu zobaczył rude włosy mężczyzny stojącego pod sceną; był odwrócony tyłem do Kylo jednak rude włosy i garnitur niemal identyczny do tego, jaki miał na sobie Hux pozostawiły mało miejsca do spekulacji. Zimne spojrzenie wbite w mężczyznę przez Armitage Huxa było jednak nader interesujące.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux zszedł ze sceny, Kylo wrócił do swojego telefonu. Echo wysłała memy na ich groupchat, Robin i Kiefer śmiali się z nich pod nosem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiedy uroczystość zakończyła się po zaśpiewaniu paru piosenek przez jedną z uczennic i ostatniej mowie Wilczka i Tyldy wszyscy skierowali się do sal. Kylo był w miarę zadowolony, że większość gadaniny przegapili; trudno było skupić się na słowach nauczycieli, kiedy rok w rok mówią dokładnie to samo. Było mu tak gorąco, że niemal z ulgą usiadł w ławce, Robin zaraz za nim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grybicka szybko rozdała im świadectwa, jednak jak na złość Kylo przeciągała pożegnanie - patrzyła mu w oczy dodając kolejne ostrzeżenia, aby bezpiecznie spędzić wakacje. Tak, jakby Kylo był jakimś zwyrolem, nieodpowiedzialnym konfidentem albo gorzej, lewakiem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiedy pożegnała ich Robin pierwsi wylecieli z sali, Kylo zaraz za nimi - nie spojrzeli na wychowawczynie drugi raz, wymamrotali jedynie swoje pożegnania.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Na palarni już byli ludzie, więcej niż zwykle - wszyscy chcieli zapalić swojego ostatniego papierosa w roku szkolnym. Kylo nie rozumiał melancholii za tym gestem. Wyjął swojego vejpa, olejek arbuzowy, moc zero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiefer, Nova, Echo i Zyla już stali niedaleko samochodów dziewczyn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo uśmiechnęła się na jego widok jak zwierzę, które właśnie wypatrzyło swoją ofiarę.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Jedziemy zrobić coś bardzo, bardzo złego, skarbeczku. - na sam jej ton głosu Kylo wywrócił oczami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Muszę być w domu na wieczór, Leia oczekuje mnie na kolacji, będzie Luke i nawet Han. - powiedział to tak, aby jak najlepiej przekazać co myśli na ten temat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo uśmiechnęła się szeroko - na jej twarzy wyglądało to co najmniej nienaturalnie. Kiefer i Robin przywdziewali identyczne głupie uśmieszki. Nova i Zyla wydawały się raczej niewzruszone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W takim razie to twój szczęśliwy dzień, bo do domu wrócisz rano. - skwitowała Echo zaciągając się petem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo wysłał szybką wiadomość do Rey i wyłączył dźwięk w telefonie</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>„Wracasz autobusem. Nie będzie mnie na kolacji.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tryb cichy jest na rok szkolny i kiedy ma zrobić coś bardzo, bardzo głupiego.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trigger warmings: znęcanie się od akapitu "W prywatnej podstawówce w Krakowie nie było Mirki..." przez następne sześć akapitów; nienawiść do samego siebie, podchodzące pod myśli samobójce akapit "Wtedy, w wieku zaledwie sześciu lat..." i następny; Kylo w tym rozdziale używa uprzedmiatająceogo języka wobec kobiet. Wspomniany jest pewien były kandydat na prezydenta.</p><p>Jeśli to przeczytaliście to miło mi to słyszeć, mam nadzieje, że pomimo iż było raczej niewesoło to miło wam się czytało. Jest to rozdział bardzo przejściowy i niewiele się dzieje, ale zmieni się to już w następnym! Zachęcam do zostawienia komentarzy; na kontynuację nie będziecie musieli już czekać parę miesięcy&lt;3 Wracam do tego fanfika i to na poważnie (tak bardzo jak da się to traktować poważnie).</p><p>Jedna uwaga: rozumiem, że to fanfik o f*szystach i jebać faszoli, tak, jak najbardziej, jest to crack; jednak uważajcie na swoje słowa w komentarzach: jebcie na faszoli ile chcecie, ale wydaje mi się, że wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj, bo lubimy kyluxa i ich ciekawą dynamikę, dlatego proszę o nie zostawianie homofobicznych komentarzy. Można jebać po Kylo w tym fiku (i w ogóle) bez najeżdżania na jego orientacje i nazywania barwnymi, homofobicznymi slurami - naprawdę nie chce czytać takich komentarzy, inni też nie.</p><p>twitter: @rzeckigej<br/>tumblr: bordelinakin.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. kylo ren pracuje w amazonie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No i jestem z nowym rozdziałem!</p><p>Dzisiaj krócej, za to wiele kart zostaje odkrytych, wiele ciągle pozostaje zagadką.</p><p>Zakończenie pozostawi was z wieloma pytaniami, a na niektóre z nich poznacie odpowiedzi już w przyszłym tygodniu!</p><p>Miłego czytania!</p><p>(Trigger warmings pod rozdziałem, zobaczcie sobie!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O ile trzeci rozdział najwspanialszej powieści tragikomicznej, znanej szerzej jako życie Kylo Rena, był rewolucyjny, o tyle czwarty utwierdził nas w faktach poznanych w poprzednim. Pierwszy i drugi rozdział budowały napięcie, przygotowywały nas do zmiany jaka zajdzie w głównym bohaterze, a czwarty… Czwarty pokazał nam dokładnie kim się stał.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Czwarty rozdział jest tym, w którym przekonamy się, że Bena Solo już nie ma. Ben Solo był szczęśliwym dzieckiem, a teraz nie ma już po nim śladu. Kylo wiedział o tym, dlatego przybrał nowe imię; imię za które będzie powszechnie znany jako nowa, dojrzalsza osoba którą się stał, jego metamorfozę sfinalizowało wybranie tego imienia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo Ren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akurat tak się złożyło, że był to okres gimnazjum. Kylo sam wybrał szkołę, do której udał się po sześciu latach prywatnej podstawówki, którą wybrali dla niego rodzice. Było to gimnazjum które wybrali wspólnie z Zylą, gimnazjum w którym postanowili zdominować społeczeństwo uczniowskie i już nigdy nie być tymi, nad którymi pastwią się inni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich plan niemal nie doszedł do skutku przez rodziców Kylo. Leia i Han kupili dom, twierdząc, że ich dotychczasowy nie nadaje się dłużej dla nich, ze względu na dorastającego Kylo i małą Rey, którzy potrzebują więcej przestrzeni. Kylo myślał wtedy rozgniewany, że gdyby nie postanowili nagle adoptować Rey, wtedy nie byłoby żadnego problemu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Przeprowadzka do domu z dala od Zyli była dla Kylo wyzwaniem; przeprowadzka z dala od gimnazjum, które wspólnie wybrali, mocnym ciosem, ponieważ oczywiście, że Leia chciała, aby Kylo uczęszczał do szkoły niedaleko domu. Jednak narzekanie i bunt Kylo (większy niż zwykle, oczywiście) w okresie przeprowadzki sprawiły, że zezwoliła na wybór syna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo uważał to za prawdziwe zwycięstwo nad swoją matką i pierwsze z wielu, wielu przypadków, kiedy dała za wygraną.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zyla czekała na niego 1 września przed szkołą i razem weszli do dżungli, którą zamierzali zdominować.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo zaliczył już wtedy pierwszy etap przybrania na wzroście i mierzył dumne metr osiemdziesiąt; przez następne trzy lata urósł jeszcze dziesięć centymetrów, zawsze więc odznaczał się w tłumie na korytarzu. Zyla urosła niewiele, dlatego kiedy stali obok siebie wyglądali nieco zabawnie, co lubiły wytykać siostry Zyli; starsza z nich chodziła do tego samego gimnazjum, jednak była już w trzeciej klasie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plan zdominowania gimnazjum był prosty: wkupić się w łaski wszystkich, jednak nie tak, jak zwykłym jest się to robić. Zyla była idealnym współtwórcą sztuki, którą mieli odegrać, gdyż pewność siebie trenowała już od paru miesięcy, tak, że jej sztuczność przychodziła jej już niemalże naturalnie. Okres dojrzewania pobłogosławił ją pięknymi kształtami, godziny ćwiczeń pozbyły się ostatniego dziecięcego tłuszczu, pielęgnacja uczyniła skórę i cerę pięknymi, a czarne włosy nosiła długie, opadające na jej ramiona i plecy jak wodospad. Była olśniewająca i już wtedy wyglądała na starszą, dojrzalszą, niż faktycznie była. Była idealnym przykładem osoby, którą wszyscy lubili lub mieli polubić jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Kylo nie wiedział wtedy, że pomaga w stworzeniu potwora.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo miał być jej dokładnym przeciwieństwem: był wysoki, garbił się a jednak chodził z wysoko uniesioną głową, wzrost pomagał mu patrzeć na wszystkich z góry. Kylo wiedział już, że jest lepszy od nich: zarówno uczniów jak i nauczycieli. Kiedy Zylę wszyscy mieli lubić, Kylo mieli się bać; już od pierwszego dnia wszyscy wiedzieli, że tak, był w podstawówce niemal zawieszony w prawach ucznia za pobicie kolegi i tak, nie jest zbyt przyjazny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dołączenie do szkolnej drużyny koszykówki miało mu pomóc zdobyć popularność, jednak jednej rzeczy nie przewidział. Nie przewidział wysokiego, wyższego nawet od niego, czarnoskórego chłopaka z uśmiechem tak radosnym, że trudno jest go nie odwzajemnić.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo nie przewidział, że pozna Kiefera, jednak ten nie pozostawił mu żadnego wyjścia jak wciągnąć go w ich małą grę, jego i Zyli, a dwuosobowa drużyna marzeń nagle miała trzech członków, nie dwóch.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo podejrzewał, że jedyną osobą, na którą zawsze będzie mógł liczyć będzie Zyla. Jednak oto był Kiefer, który ustanowił sobie za cel zaprzyjaźnienie się z Kylo, który od razu pokochał Zylę. Kiefer, który pomimo pięknego uśmiechu był tak samotny i tak bardzo smutny, że nie umiał sobie sam ze sobą poradzić. Kiefer który tak samo jak Kylo i Zyla przeszedł przez okres, kiedy inni się nad nim znęcali, ale postanowił, że nigdy więcej na to nie pozwoli. Kiefer, czarnoskóry chłopak na spektrum autyzmu, z rozbitego domu - gdyby Kylo poznał go później, nigdy nie zaprzyjaźniłby się.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A jednak chłopak dał Kylo nadzieję.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że pomimo wszystko żadnego katharsis nie będzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakacje Kylo spędził w Łodzi u wujka Bena. Ben był staruszkiem, najlepszym przyjacielem babci Padme, który pomógł jej odnaleźć Luke’a i Leie, których Padme oddała do adopcji po śmierci jej męża. Ben był dla Luke’a i Lei niemal jak ojciec odkąd poznali go w wieku 19 lat. Ben był tak ważny dla Lei, że nazwała po nim swojego syna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo jednak nigdy nie przepadał za starszym mężczyzną; za dziecka lubił go tylko dlatego, że opowiadał mu o dziadku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pojechał do niego ponieważ udało mu się dostać pracę w magazynie Amazona. Praca była wyczerpująca i piekielnie nudna, każdego dnia wracał do domu Bena tylko aby się położyć i kontynuować rewatch Supernatural; przez dwa miesiące zdążył obejrzeć wszystkie piętnaście sezonów.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nie odezwał się ani słowem do swoich znajomych, których zostawił w Krakowie.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- A on co tutaj robi? - zapytali Robin, patrząc na kogoś za plecami Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odwrócił się i przywitał go widok rudego chłopaka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hux daje mi dodatkowe zadania które mamy zrobić przez wakacje. - Nova machnęła na chłopaka, aby podszedł do ich kółka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Macie zadania na wakacje? - zaśmiała się Echo - Naprawdę zamierzasz je zrobić?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux wyciągnął ze swojego plecaka plik kartek i podał go Novie; ona nawet na nie nie spojrzała, tylko włożyła pod pachę, strzepując popiół z papierosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To tylko góra dwa dni roboty, zrobię je na koniec wakacji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>No way! - krzyknęła Echo - Cały ostatni tydzień wakacji będziemy imprezować przed klasą maturalną! - miała na twarzy ten uśmiech, który niejednego przyprawiał o dreszcze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova tylko na nią spojrzała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dzisiaj robimy coś bardzo głupiego, na koniec sierpnia robimy coś głupiego, wczoraj robiliśmy coś głupiego, jutro będziemy robić coś głupiego. - westchnęła - Z tobą zawsze się imprezuje, Echo. Uwierz mi, znajdę czas i na zrobienie zadań.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo wybuchnęła śmiechem i dołączyli do niej Robin. Zyla i Kiefer wymienili uśmiechy między sobą. Nie po raz pierwszy Kylo poczuł się totalnie wyalienowany z grupy, której podobno miał być liderem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dużo osób, z pewnością większość, patrzyła na nich jak na gang, z Kylo na ich czele. Nawet wtedy, na szkolnej palarni kiedy roznosił się ich śmiech, inni uczniowie patrzyli na nich z zaciekawieniem, a co ważniejsze patrzyli na Kylo i jego ponurą minę, na widok której odwracali wzrok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Chcesz jechać z nami? - zapytala Zyla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo podążył za jej wzrokiem i zorientował się, że Hux cały czas z nimi stoi, nie odszedł po przekazaniu zadań Novie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Po usłyszeniu pytania Zyli wyglądał na zdziwionego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Nie jestem imprezowym typem. - powiedział, bardzo powoli, jakby nie był pewny swojej odpowiedzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Impreza to zbyt duże określenie na to co będziemy robić. - stwierdzili Robin, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, a w ich oczach czaiło się wyzwanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zresztą Kylo i Nova też nie są imprezowymi typami. - dodała Zyla, zapewne starając się zachęcić Huxa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo popatrzył na Huxa, jego zmarszczone brwi i wyraźny grymas na ustach. Kylo obserwował jak wyjął swój telefon i pośpiesznie wysłał wiadomość; pewnie do mężczyzny, który był z nim na uroczystości, jego ojca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux schował telefon do kieszeni marynarki i rozejrzał się po ich małym kółku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Nie zamierzacie się najpierw przebrać? - jego głos był niepewny i Kylo uznał, że zupełnie do niego nie pasuje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eleganckie ubranie to połowa zabawy. - stwierdziła Echo i Kylo wywrócił na nią oczami. Powiedziała to tak jakby faktycznie była elegancko ubrana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zauważył, że Hux także spojrzał na nią dziwnie i uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Mogli się dogadać.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiedy wszyscy skończyli swoje papierosy wpakowali się do aut; Kiefer, Robin i Echo do Toyoty Kylo, a Zyla i Hux do Audi Novy.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Poznanie Echo i Robin nie było już takim zaskoczeniem jak poznanie Kiefera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Kiefer wydawał się kompletnym przeciwieństwem Kylo i nawet Zyli, Echo i Robin już na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądali zupełnie jak oni; nosili się w ten sam sposób, ich wyrazy twarzy i iskry w oczach zapowiadały kłopoty. Sposób w jaki Echo zaciskała pięści, a Robin uginali kolana, dawał znać, że wiedzą co robią i robią to dobrze. Zyla i Kiefer postawili sobie za cel zwerbowanie ich do ich małej paczki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo została przeniesiona do ich gimnazjum w drugiej klasie; wyrzucono ją z jej poprzedniej szkoły. Za co? Nikt nie był pewny; plotki były różne, kolejne obrazy bardziej przerażające od poprzednich. Echo nie przejmowała się weryfikowaniem tego co o niej mówią, ani zaprzeczeniem plotkom, nie. Zamiast tego, pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole groziła nauczycielowi krzesłem, a kiedy nie odpuszczał - ławką. Po jakiś dwóch tygodniach takich akcji wszyscy zaakceptowali, że tak, Echo siedzi na lekcjach w kapturze zaciągniętym na głowę i tak, patrzy przez okno zamiast na tablicę. Dostała na to przyzwolenie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Problemem Echo było to, że była sprytna: nie mądra, jak niektórzy próbowali jej wmawiać, nie. Była sprytna i ten spryt wykorzystywała do ostatniej kropli, co zarabiało jej ponadprzeciętne oceny. Nawet nie musiała zaglądać do podręczników! Dlatego właśnie nauczyciele tak się do niej przyczepiali - „bo taka mądra, a tak się zachowuje”. Echo śmiała im się w twarz na te słowa, nie ważne ile razu je słyszała.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin chodzili do ich gimnazjum od początku, jednak ginęli w tłumie; dopiero obecność Echo ich z tego tłumu wypchnęła. Robin, choć wtedy używali innego imienia i zaimków, byli pierwszą osobą która zaprzyjaźniła się z Echo. Gdyby nie Echo, Kylo i Zyla nigdy nie zauważyliby ich w tłumie. Robin na zawsze pozostaliby tylko szarą myszką w tłumie. Teraz są wszystkim, tylko nie tym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo i Robin wywołali jeszcze jedną reakcję łańcuchową, jedną tą, która wstrząsnęła życiem Kylo dogłębnie i intymnie, zmieniła go na zawsze. Echo i Robin byli powodem, przez który Kylo spojrzał na Poe Damerona.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I to do czego doszedł patrząc na niego przeraziło go tak dogłębnie, że z konsekwencjami będzie miał się zmagać do końca życia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę po raz pierwszy, a może nawet nie pierwszy? Może zawsze wiedział to podświadomie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wtedy zdał sobie po raz pierwszy świadomie sprawę, że żadnego katharsis nie będzie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katharsis nie jest dla ludzi takich jak on, dla ludzi którzy dokonali wyborów takich jak on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nie zasługiwał na katharsis. Redempcja nie była dla niego; w pełni tego świadomy kroczył dumnie drogą, z której nie było odwrotu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katharsis nie będzie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I był z tego dumny.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego w V Zespole Szkół Ponadgimnazjalnych w Krakowie nie było nawet namiastką tego, czym było zakończenie i dzięki Bogu. Kylo nie wiedział czy mógłby to znieść, zwłaszcza tamtego dnia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierwszy września nigdy nie był na liście dni w roku, które Kylo mógł strawić, a w tym roku był to wtorek - nie poniedziałek, na szczęście, jednak wystarczająco blisko niego, aby Kylo miał odruchy wymiotne. Poprzedniego dnia, w cholerny poniedziałek, Kylo został zmuszony aby kupić zeszyty i nowe długopisy, bo po poprzednim roku został mu jeden długopis, który nie był jego i w dodatku w czerwcu już ledwo pisał.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dlatego w poniedziałek wieczorem, dzień przed 1 września, Kylo stał w alejce z artykułami papierniczymi w Action i zastanawiał się czy potrzebuje jednego długopisu czy kompletu. W komplecie były trzy niebieskie, jeden czarny i jeden czerwony długopis - Kylo nie wiedział po co mu tyle kolorów, jednak wpakował je do koszyka na zakupy. Wybór zeszytu - liczba pojedyncza, Kylo nie potrzebował różnych zeszytów do różnych przedmiotów - był trudniejszy, ponieważ nie wiedział czy nowa polonistka dowali się do niego za pisanie w zeszycie w kratkę. Jego poprzednia nauczycielka od przedmiotu, Wróbel, poszła na macierzyński pod koniec czerwca i mieli mieć nową nauczycielkę, spoza szkoły.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>W końcu zgarnął z półki gruby zeszyt w kratkę i ruszył do kasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kolejka była cholernie długa; Kylo czuł jak cały świat z niego kpi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Hej, Kylo! - głos Zyli przerwał jego wewnętrzny monolog, w którym przewidywał jak szybko zajęłoby mu przepchnięcie się przez kolejkę i kłótnia z innymi klientami na temat tego, jak bardzo mu się śpieszy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spojrzał w stronę z której dobiegał jej głos i dopiero kiedy spojrzał na nią idącą w jego stronę, do kasy, zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo schrzanił.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Udało mu się jej unikać przez dwa miesiące, jednak dał się jej złapać w jej ulubionym sklepie, do którego poszedł jak ostatni debil w dzień, w którym pewne było, że będzie robić zakupy przed rozpoczęciem roku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Był ostatnim debilem i sam sobie winny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zyla stała już przy nim, pełny koszyk w ręce, ręka oparta na biodrze. Włosy miała związane w wysoki kucyk, twarz wolna od makijażu, duże obręcze (jej ulubione) założone w uszach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego jakby zobaczyła ducha; pośpiesznie odwrócił wzrok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Musimy porozmawiać. - powiedziała i Kylo wiedział już, że ma przejebane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nie było opcji żeby wyszedł z tego gówna cało.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trigger warmings: internalized homophobia w akapicie "Echo i Robin wywołali jeszcze jedną reakcję łańcuchową..." i trzech następnych.</p><p>Dziękuję wam serdecznie, że czytacie. Pisanie tego sprawia mi naprawdę wielką frajdę, zwłaszcza, że w fanfiku znajdują się moje oryginalne postacie (które w filmach zostały totalnie zignorowane...). Dziękuję szczególnie tobie, Kaśka, że już drugi rozdział chce ci się dla mnie czytać w poszukiwaniu większych błędów! Naprawdę doceniam to i wszystkie twoje komentarze.</p><p>Następny rozdział w przyszłym tygodniu.</p><p>Piszcie do mnie śmiało na:<br/>twitter: @rzeckigej<br/>tumblr: bordelinakin.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: @rzeckigej<br/>tumblr: bordelinakin.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>